Lies or the Truth?
by xChloex
Summary: Hermione and Draco are due to get married but they love other people, will the one's they desire remain only a dream, or will the truth be told? HrR, HarryDraco, SLASH! Oneshot!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters blah, blah, blah!**

**Lies or the truth?**

It was 7o'clock in the evening at The Burrow, and Hermione was making preparations for the wedding the next day. It had been over 6 months ago that Draco had proposed, and finally the eve of her wedding was upon them. Because she was muggle-born she believed in the tradition that if the bride and groom saw each other 24 hours before the wedding it will cause bad luck, so she was staying at The Burrow instead of Malfoy Manor where her fiancé was at the moment.

_This damn wedding, I thought they were meant to be happy times not stressful times_

As she thought this Ginny walked in, she had been pretty depressed since Harry told them he was gay but since bumping into Seamus Finnigan she had been much happier. "Hey, can you believe it, your getting married tomorrow!" she squirmed excitedly, "Harry just left for Malfoy Manor, he swapped with Ron who didn't want to speak to Malfoy for some reason"

"Harry has gone to help Draco!" Hermione asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice, "Why didn't Ron go?"

"Beats me, and don't worry Harry won't try anything." Ginny laughed and walked towards her room to try on her bridesmaid dress. She was also practicing apparating because that was how they were going to Hogwarts, where the service would be held.

_I hope Ron doesn't want to speak to Draco because he's jealous, I mean I kinda think I love Draco but I definitely love Ron but why go hurting people if he doesn't feel the same. All he has to do is tell me and the weddings off_, _yeah right I wish it was just that easy._

Then as she was thinking this Ron walked into the kitchen with a very shy look on his face, his cheeks were as red as his hair. "Hey Hermione" he muttered as he scuffled his feet.

"Hey, is it me or are you turning into Rudolph the red nose reindeer?" she joked.

"Who?" Ron asked not getting the joke; Hermione looked at him as if he was completely stupid then remembered he was a wizard and probably hadn't heard of it.

"Nothing, what are you doing here?" she asked whilst folding some napkins, she looked at him and waited for an answer but he just began to blush more.

"Erm…well I came to tell you…that I lo…lo…lo"

_This is it he's gonna say, my dreams are coming true_!

"Yeah, what?" asked Hermione uncharacteristically urging him on.

"I er lo...lo…can't believe you getting married" he quickly finished, shaking his head. Hermione shrugged in disappointment.

_WHAT! He was meant to say it, the little, little… carrot top!_

"Oh, right. Yeah well got to get on, I mean I'm getting married _tomorrow_" she emphasised, "Not long left now until I'm _not _officially single anymore".

"Don't remind me" muttered Ron and slumped out looking more depressed than he had coming in.

_I'm stupid, why couldn't I just have told her. I mean it's not a big deal, well it is but after all people for her to be marrying, Malfoy. I know he isn't a Vol…Vol…You Know Who supporter and helped defeat him but I mean MALFOY, and why I HAVE to call him Draco is beyond me. I mean if Harry can come out that he's gay then I can tell Hermione I love her right? _

"I hate life, it's so shit!" he shouted then stopped as he heard giggling coming from behind him. "Hello?" he asked as he turned around then put out his hand and grabbed what felt like a clock.

"Fred, George I know your there. Harry and I have had many adventures using that clock. I can't believe he lent it to you. What are you doing anyway?" as he finished his sentence, the two Weasley twins appeared in front of him.

"Okay, well considering you're, are brother we'll tell you" began Fred.

"Me and Fred have been working on something extremely special, lots of work and lots of money"

"It's an invention that could solve so many crimes and stop a lot of trouble makers so…"

"We're keeping it for ourselves"

"And this invention is?" asked Ron who was beginning to get irritated.

"The Amazing Gorgeous Weasley Twins Thoughts Reader!" they said in unison.

"Please don't tell me you were trying it out on me?" pleaded Ron in desperation.

"Yeah, but don't worry we won't tell Hermione that you love her and that you're a complete wimp because you can't even say it. And that you hate Draco, completely between me and George and Harry who's connected the thought reader results to this muggle invention called a mobile."

Ron was gob smacked, "Harry knows!"

"Kidding mate. We're only joking; we stay well away from muggle electricity. Trust me after what happened last time; it caused everyone to go telling the truth. Not worth it, but I suppose it was what pushed me to tell Angelina that I loved her"

"Yeah, and me tell Katie. So you know, but we don't want anymore secrets out do we?" They then remembered they had a double date and had to run off.

"I wish for once they would just fuck off and leave me alone. Why don't they try it out on Ginny, I mean she's been hiding something since she bumped into Seamus!" He then shut-up when he realised he was talking to himself out loud. He passed the kitchen to take one last glance at Hermione before creeping upstairs to bed.

--&--

Draco Malfoy was sat on the leather couch of the living room of Malfoy Manor, he was chatting with his best friend Blaise Zabini. They were talking about the final wedding plans for the following day. "Where is Ron? He was meant to be here half an hour ago!" Draco was beginning to get worried, he knew very well of the close relationship between Ron and Hermione.

_What am I saying Hermione said YES to ME, NOT Ron. But that doesn't mean she doesn't have feelings for Ron anyway. What am I thinking; of course she doesn't, does she?_

His thoughts were rudely in interrupted by a slight 'POP' as Harry had apparated in front of Draco. "What are you doing her?" asked Draco more rudely then he had intended.

"Oh, Ron was feeling very well so sent me instead. Don't worry I didn't come in here out of choice". Harry and Draco still acted a bit like enemies but only did it sarcastically, in fact the four of them (Blaise, Draco, Harry and Ron) were actually good friends.

_I can't believe he's getting married tomorrow, I know I act like I don't have any feelings for him but the truth is I…_

Harry snapped out of his thoughts as he realised that he had been staring into space and that Blaise was trying to say goodbye, "Harry?"

"Oh sorry did you say something Blaise?"

"Yeah, I've got to go so seeya" he waved to Harry, who just laughed and replied,

"You mean you have to go see Pavarti before your due home to you wife Pansy".

The three guys laughed, it was common knowledge to Draco, Harry and Ron that Blaise had been having an affair with Pavarti Patil for some time, and they knew that he loved her but didn't have the courage to break-up with Pansy Parkinson.

"Guilty" he laughed and began to walk out but Draco in a more serious tone said,

"Blaise when you gonna tell Pansy. You can't have an affair for the rest of your life". Blaise ignored the comment although he knew it was true before apparating out.

Later that evening Draco was trying to make some adjustments to his suit but wasn't getting anywhere, Hermione insisted that he wore Muggle attire instead of traditional wizarding cloaks.

"Why won't this work!" He screamed and threw the sewing pin across the room narrowly missing Harry who had just walked into the attic.

"Need help?" asked Harry, half laughing, half concerned. He took Draco flopping to the floor as a yes and walked over.

Harry began to get to work as Draco stood there amazed. Harry made it seem so easy yet it was far from easy. Harry kept taking quick glances at Draco, his perfect smile and perfect body, just looking at him made Harry melt but knew he had to get over him for Hermione.

"Finished" exclaimed Harry as he started to pack the sewing equipment away.

"Thanks, hey you know you've been awfully quite tonight. Usually we can't stop you" Draco said in the same tone Harry had when he had asked if Draco needed help.

"It's just…nothing"

_I can't tell him, it'll just confuse everything. Jeopardise our friendship but saying nothing means that I would never know._

"Come on Harry, I know something is wrong"

"Okay, you see the thing is ever since we became friends I've seen a whole new side to you. The real Draco Malfoy and the truth is… I love you" Harry had never sounded that sincere in all his life.

"Well that certainly wasn't what I was expecting" Draco was still about confused about the pang he had felt when Harry had said those three words.

"I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry. I'll see you at the wedding tomorrow, I think it would be more appropriate if I stay at mine tonight" but before Draco could saying anything Harry was gone.

_I don't love Harry do I, that wasn't what I felt was it? Maybe? No, I'm a fucking idiot of course I don't love Harry. Do I? _

But little did he know back in the Burrow someone else was thinking, that somebody was Hermione.

_Should I stop the wedding? _Both thought.

_No, I'll go through with it for Draco._

_No, for Hermione._

And with those last thoughts both strolled of to bed with extremely cold feet about the next day.

--&--

It was 6:30 in the morning and already there was a lot of noise coming from inside The Burrow, everyone was getting ready for the days events. The only person who had not yet awoken was Hermione Granger.

_Hermione Malfoy, Hermione Malfoy, it had some type of ring to it. Who am I kidding? It sounds ridiculous! Hermione Weasley, Hermione Weasley now that has a ring to it! _She sat up shaking the thoughts out of her head making her hair more of a mess then it was. _I can't think that, I'm marrying Draco, although I'm madly in love with Ron but I can't call off the wedding, it wouldn't be fair. I mean Ron doesn't even feel the same way._

She began to reach out for her glass of water but instead she fell out of the bed, expecting to reach the hard ground Hermione squinted her eyes shut but instead she was caught by someone. She looked up to see Ron!

_He looks so sexy in the morning, no naughty Hermione you can't think those things. But, awww look at his eyes, you melt just looking at them. _Hermione had been so entranced by Ron that she hadn't realised she had been staring at him for 5 minutes until Ron spoke, "Er…, Hermione my arms are beginning to hurt"

"Oh., right sorry" She quickly stood up and turned around as she began to blush. She straightened out her pyjama top then asked, "So, why you up here Ron?" _Please let him tell me that he's madly in love with me and will commit suicide if I don't leave Draco for him, Pleeeeese! I mean like he really meant what he said last night 'I can't believe your getting married' that's so not Ron!_

"Oh, I was sent to wake you up" replied Ron who began to walk rapidly out of the room. Hermione had to run to catch up with the red-haired boy, she linked their arms to stop him getting away. Trying to break the awkward silence she asked, "I wonder what's happening at the manor?"

Ron knew she was only trying to make small talk but carried on with the conversation anyway, "I don't know maybe Harry's tried something" they both laughed as they stepped into the kitchen where Ginny was making breakfast.

"Where have you two been! I sent you up an hour ago to get her up!" Ginny panicked, she had been taking her role as chief bridesmaid very seriously as well as trying to fill her mothers shoes since two years ago when both Mr and Mrs Weasley were killed during the war.

"Er, it took me a long time to wake her" Ron replied nervously as he blushed furiously, _Why did Ginny have to say something? Hermione's clever she'll figure out that I love her and then I won't be able to see her again without feeling awkward. _

"An hour ago? But I've only been awake for about half an hour" Hermione said looking confused, although she may be clever in everything else she didn't exactly get top marks when it came to boys.

"Like I said it took me a long time to wake you" Ron burst out very quickly making a few people suspicious whilst Fred and George were trying to stop themselves from having a laughing fit.

"But I've been awake for hou…oh!" Hermione started but soon faded away as it hit her what had really took so long. _Yes, he loves me! Otherwise he wouldn't have been watching me sleep, wait a sec that's creepy. Who cares, he loves me, he loves me, he loves me, he loves me…_

Hermione started to do a little dance on the spot everyone looking at her as if she had just escaped from the mental ward at St.Mungos, "Hermione what you doing?" Ginny asked making sure she kept her distance, Hermione stopped and looked at all the faces around her and did a slight laugh of embarrassment before grabbing a piece of toast and running out of the room.

_Why the hell did I have to start dancing in the middle of the kitchen with no apparent reason! Well better get ready as I make the biggest mistake of my life, did I just say mistake I meant…of forget it I want convince myself anyway. _She turned on the shower and stepped in letting the noise of the dripping water drown out the noise of her tears.

--&--

Back in the kitchen Ginny seemed a lot happier now that she was on top off everything at finally able to relax, but just as she was about to go into a day dream when a familiar snowy own flew through the window. "Hey Hedwig!" greeted Ron who took the letter. _What the hell could Harry want right now! Couldn't he wait until the wedding! _

"What's up?" asked Ginny as she took a sip from her cup of tea.

"Harry wants to talk to me about something, I've got to go to Godric Hollow. I'll be back later to get ready" Ron replied and was about to apparate when Ginny spoke.

"I thought he was at Malfoy Manor?", Ginny was always nosy and this was just another piece of gossip to know about.

"It says here to meet him at his place and considering he doesn't like going to Grimmauld Place anymore I assume he means there". Ginny was about to say something else but Ron had already apparated not wanting to be badgered by his little sister anymore.

--&--

Blaise sat up and slowly got up off the bed, he took one last glance at the woman that lay on the bed before he got dressed into his clothes. He had stayed all night with Pavarti because he remembered that Pansy had been staying with her sister's that night and wouldn't be returning until the morning which was why Blaise was now getting ready to leave at 5 o'clock in the morning!

He opened the bedroom door trying to be careful not to wake Pavarti but it was to late as she began to stir. "Hey, do you have to go now?" she asked in almost a whisper. He looked down at her and smiled, "I'm afraid so" He walked up to her and place a gentle kiss on her lips before muttering, "I love you".

"I love you too" she replied with a hint of sadness in her voice, "When you gonna tell Pansy?" she asked.

Blaise sighed and whispered, "Soon, I promise". He blew her a kiss before shutting the door behind him.

--&--

Harry was pacing the room nervously. _Why the heck did I tell Draco that I loved him, I mean it's true but now I've gone and complicated matters. Life is so damn hard! I mean he's marrying Hermione today, OMG what if he tells her! _Just then he heard a 'pop' and a Ron stood in front of him.

Harry jumped back startled, "Ron! God you scared the fucking life out of me", he snapped as he still took deep breaths.

"Sorry mate, you okay?" Ron was now deeply concerned at the uncharacteristically way his friend was behaving. Harry slumped down on the brown, leather couch and sighed. Ron took this as a cue to sit down beside him.

"I'll ask you again, you okay?" _Okay Harry is acting seriously weird!_

"No, I've done something stupid" Ron was about to come back with some sarcastic remark but Harry starting speaking again before he had a chance, "I told Draco that…"

Ron stood up and paced the room nervously. _Okay, maybe Fred and George weren't joking when he said about Harry being connected to that thought read a thingy. I mean he's told Draco my feeling for Hermione, what kind of friend is he?_

"Ron can you let me finish my sentence?" Harry asked slightly annoyed, this snapped Ron out of his thoughts as he shouted.

"You've told Draco that I love Hermione, how could you?" Harry jumped back shocked but then a grin appeared on his lips. "You love Hermione?". Ron know knew that, that wasn't what Harry told Draco. _I'm an idiot! But if that wasn't what Harry told him then what was?_

"Yes, I love Hermione. But what did you tell Draco then?"

"ItoldhimthatIlovedhim"

"What? I didn't catch a word of that. Repeat!"

Harry started at the ground before reluctantly repeating a lot slower, "I told him that I loved him. Happy now?" Harry stormed out of the room leaving a gob smacked Ron froze to the seat he was sat on. _Did I just hear right? Did Harry just tell me that he told Draco he loved him? My god, my life is like one of those cheesy muggle soap operas. _

Finally getting over the initial shock Ron ran up the stairs to Harry's favourite bedroom, (he had a lot of bedrooms). "Open the door Harry. What did he say? Did he freak out or get angry?"

"No, he didn't say much. I think he was just to shocked" Harry shouted from the other side of the door. He then undid the locking curse to allow Ron into the room. Ron stepped into the room and threw himself onto a beanbag in the corner of the room.

"Well you have to go to the wedding, I mean it'll look suspicious if you don't. God Harry you choose the worst times to tell someone you love them you know that?" Ron said anger rising in his voice as he joined Harry pacing the room.

"Well at least I can tell someone I love them" Harry then realised that he shouldn't have said that when he saw the hurt in Ron's eyes. "I'm sorry that was wrong of me"

"No, it's true", the two men stood in silence for a few minutes when the clock chimed 8:30 Ron said goodbye to Harry and headed back to The Burrow, there was now only 4 hours until the wedding.

--&--

Draco Malfoy was sat on the edge of his bed dressed in the finest tuxedo as he looked down at his extremely expensive watch. It showed the time 11:30, only one hour until he would be standing at the alter. He sighed. _What did it mean when Harry told me he loved me and I felt sudden warmth run through my body? No, it doesn't matter forget it, you love Hermione right? Draco Potter, Draco Potter, What the heck am I doing?_

Footsteps were coming up the stairs as Blaise popped his head round the door, "Can I come in?"

"Sure" replied Draco putting on a fake smile, right know he didn't really want to talk to anybody but he wasn't going to act like something was bothering him Blaise plonked himself down on the bed.

"Sorry I'm late, fell asleep" He had been due at Malfoy Manor half an hour ago but Draco didn't seem that bothered.

"Late night?" asked a voice that wasn't Draco's but belonged to Ron.

"When did you get here?" asked Draco looking behind him to see if Harry was there, "Where's Harry?"

"Oh! He said he'll meet us there. So Blaise I asked a question, late night?" Ron quickly said not only out of curiosity but out of wanting to avoid talking more about Harry.

Blaise laughed and put on a cheeky grin, "You could say that" as he stood up ands strolled out of the room Ron chasing after him for more information. Draco laughed at the two of them and somehow wished Harry was there but tried to forget him as he walked down the stairs ready to commit himself to someone he thought he loved.

--&--

"You okay Hermione?" asked Ginny who stood in front of her. She was dressed in a red, silk dress that gripped her figure perfectly.

"What? Oh right yeah I'm fine" replied Hermione who was shaking uncontrollably, she was dressed in a strapless, pure white dress that surrounded her feet like a pool of snow, it had a single red rose attached to the right hip and nothing else. Her hair had been straightened into angelic curls and left down.

They were standing in the entrance hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry waiting for her musical cue to enter the great hall. It was minutes later after everyone had been seated that the music began. Ron had took a seat at the back unlike Harry who had been forced to sit at the front. The great hall doors opened and a petite girl walked in wearing a smaller version of Ginny's dress, she threw rose petals ahead of the bridesmaids.

Ginny lead the bridesmaids which consisted of herself, Lavender Brown, Pavarti Patil and Luna Lovegood. Seconds after they had entered many gasps were heard as Hermione entered the hall. Nerves had took her over completely, it was only when she was looking around at all the people did she lock eyes with Ron but she quickly pulled away.

--&--

"We are hear today to join Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy in holy matrimony. I may ask is there anyone here that objects to this wedding please speak now or forever hold you peace" the priest spoke. A few people looked around not really expecting anyone to speak out when there were a few mutterings coming from the back of the hall. A hand could be seen waving in the hair.

Draco and Hermione turned around as the hand went down to be replaced by someone standing up and walking towards the alter. "Ron what are you doing?" asked Draco. Ron was obviously extremely nervous by the way he was shaking, he finally found his voice, "I object!".

Everyone gasped as the priest said, "Why may I ask do you object?", he was very surprised rarely anyone objected. This was the hard part, Ron began to stutter and again couldn't find his words.

Harry got out of his seat and whispered to Ron, "Tell her", he them made his way back to his seat and gave Ron an encouraging nod. Hermione stepped down from the alter and lifted Ron's chin with her hand. "Ron, why do you object" she said in a gentle tone, his eyes met hers and suddenly he filled with peace and calm.

"Ron?" she asked again in that gentle tone.

"Because…"he started as he locked eyes with her again, "I love you" even after he said this he continued to stare into her eyes as a smile crept onto her face. She flung her arms around his neck as he place his arms around her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Nothing else mattered, the world around them stopped and both could only think about each other. They wanted to deepen the kiss but knew that know was not the time. Hermione took her arms from around Ron's neck, she took her engagement ring off and handed into Draco.

"I'm sorry" she muttered.

"Thank you" Draco said a he accepted the ring, "I thought I was doing the right thing marrying you, I didn't want to hurt you but thankfully you stopped the wedding"

Hermione looked confused, "I don't get it?"

"I don't love you Hermione, I just thought I did. You and Ron are meant to be" he smiled at her and she smiled back. "Well at least I don't fell guilty now" she laughed and ran back to Ron who embraced her in his arms.

Then Draco spoke up again, "I have something else to say" everyone turned to him as he continued, "After last night I realised…I love Harry" The gasps were now ever louder as Harry stood up with the largest grin on his face, "Really?"

"Really" replied Draco as Harry made his way towards Draco, and they pulled each other into a passionate kiss just like Ron and Hermione had done a few minutes before.

"My god they're splurting out the truth without the help of muggle electricity!" Fred said in amazement.

Then after Draco and Harry broke away from their kiss Blaise stood up and announced, "Well, I have something to say. Pansy, I want us to break up because I don't love you. For the past year I've been having an affair and I fell in love with them, now I finally have the courage to tell you"

"Who is it!" shouted Pansy.

"Pavarti Patil", and before Pansy could say anything, Blaise had already ran to where Pavarti was and was holding her in a tight, comforting hug. "Did you know about this?" muttered Hermione to Ron. "Yeah, but we thought it had been going on for 6 months not a year" Ron had replied quietly. Well everyone thought that the string of surprises had finished but they had just begun as Ginny stood up and everyone turned their attention to her.

"I also have an announcement, since first year I've been secretly dating someone, the only one who held me back from going all the way was Harry but after finding out he was gay I knew that this person was my soul-mate" Ginny began, Ron was again gob smacked, the only person not was Hermione who already knew, "This person is Seamus Finnigan and the next announcement is…were engaged!"

The room then began to fill with congratulations even Ron managed one although he was still a little annoyed that Hermione had kept this from him. The next person to stand up was Cornelius Fudge, "I also have a confession. Last week me and Dolores Umbridge married in secret"

There was no time to react as Dumbledore stood up and spoke again in his grand voice, "I also have a confession. For many years now I have been using L'oreals magical hair extender to keep my beard so long". Many people chuckled at this, he felt highly embarrassed. Soon after the grand hall began to clear out, Cornelius Fudge and Albus Dumbledore being the first to leave.

--&--

It was now 8 o' clock in the evening at Godric Hollow, surrounding a burning fire were four happy couples. At first there were Ron and Hermione, both who were snuggled up together on the floor. Then on the armchair were Blaise with Pavarti on his lap, next there was Ginny and Seamus, Ginny was lying down on the large couch with her head on Seamus' lap. Then finally Draco and Harry who were cuddled up on the small couch.

There were no words been shared when finally Pavarti spoke, "I'm tired. Can we go home?" she asked Blaise. They stood up and said their goodbyes before apparating to Pavarti's house Pansy was allowed the night to move out of Blaise's house.

Next to stir were Ginny and Seamus, "Ron, I'll collect my stuff tomorrow. I'm moving in Seamus and I'm spending the night at his"

"Okay" Ron replied before his sister and partner apparated out. He then turned to Hermione and said, "What are we doing?"

"I don't know, all my stuff is at the manor", just as she finished saying this a pair of keys were through at her head. "Keep the manor, I'm moving in with Harry" Draco said.

"You serious?"

"Yeah, better then it going to waste. Anyway you've kinda took it over anyway" he laughed. Hermione got up and thanked Draco before apparating home with Ron.

"Finally were by ourselves" said Draco sleepily.

"I know it's been quite an eventful day. I love you" Harry smiled and then Draco replied.

"I love you too", Harry placed a gentle kiss on Draco's lips but Draco deepened it into a long passionate one and their they fell asleep embraced in each others arms.

--&--

**The End, this was only a one-shot but hope you liked it!**


End file.
